


Deceived

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy!AU, High School, Imported Fic, M/M, Smut, baek/all, kitty!AU exchange, slight use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Baekhyun has only one left until he can graduate from high school as no. 1





	Deceived

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ EXO kitty!AU exchange on 2014. Crossposted to LJ and AFF previously.

Ever since Baekhyun had transferred into this elite school of catboys, he was regarded as the prince of sex. The school was only for the elite of the elite, kids with too much money and too much time in hand. Baekhyun had played around with a catboy friend before either of them even got the first symptoms of heat. The hybrid didn’t even bother keeping a list of the people he had slept with. As his final year in the school, it was easier to keep a list of those who he hadn’t fooled with before.

A catboy with mahogany hair and ears, luscious tail swinging in air as he carried a violin case in one hand, pile of books under the other was the only one in his grade that Baekhyun hadn’t fooled with. Jongdae, Kim Jongdae, the hybrid son of the principal’s brother. Off-limits if one wanted to graduate.

Jongdae was loud, he was a prankster with a lot of friends but he also was extremely serious about studying and passing with perfect grades. Baekhyun always wondered why because the boy could have passed perfectly just by being the principal’s nephew.

As far as Baekhyun knew, Jongdae had never been with anyone. The boy’s history in the school was clean as fresh laundry, not a single stain. The cat in question hadn’t even done as much as made out with the rest during parties. Jongdae seemed so quiet and innocent that Baekhyun almost felt bad to target him, almost.

Baekhyun liked the challenge that Jongdae gave him. Usually all he had to do was some eye play and obscene gestures and the other would be begging to be fucked. But Kim Jongdae ignored him. Byun Baekhyun, ignored? That was a first.

When Baekhyun had cornered the boy after choir practice, trapping him by a tail around his thighs as he pressed closer, all the other had done was pushed him away with a composed, “Do that and I’ll get you expelled”. To be honest, Baekhyun wouldn’t care too much if it weren’t for the fact that he had been kicked out from his previous school for the same reason. This time he was sure he’d be able to get what he wanted and graduate in the spring with everyone.

Baekhyun bit back a cry, coming back to the current situation from his memories as Jongdae tugged the beads while teasing the hole with his tail. The long fur tickled as it barely touched the heated skin. Jongdae dragged the tip around Baekhyun’s tail, tugging it slightly when Baekhyun voiced complaints.

Jongdae reached around to jerk Baekhyun’s cock, fingers squeezing and tugging, twisting and pulling just to reach the other’s release quickly. With his other hand, Jongdae tugged on the string of beads when Baekhyun came, ears pressing down to his hair as his back arched up from the intense feeling.

Jongdae grinned, licking the cum off his fingers as Baekhyun twisted around with a glare. “Yum.” Jongdae smirked, making a show to lick around his finger before sucking on it. “You’d better go, it’s late and you wouldn’t want to be kicked out for not being in your room for the curfew, huh?”

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun snarled as he moved to pull the school uniform back on. He fumbled little with his tail before he pulled on the shirt and jacket together.

“You wish. “Jongdae grinned, watching the other to struggle. “Play your cards right and you can have me as your graduation present. Play them wrong and you’ll be tortured with much more than the beads. You have two months, Byun Baek.”

==

It took them couple weeks of peaceful school life before Baekhyun found himself pressed against the wall of a toilet cubicle. Jongdae pressed closer as Baekhyun buckled up against him, trying to change their positions. His hands were trapped to the wall above his head, Jongdae grinning against his lips as he suckled the plump lower lip.

Baekhyun was panting when Jongdae moved back from the kiss and pressed down from Baekhyun’s shoulders. He all but purred when Jongdae’s slim fingers pressed against the base of his cat ears, the patch of skin more sensitive.

Baekhyun wet his lips, hands coming up to untie Jongdae’s slacks and tug them down enough to let his cock free. “Step two,” Baekhyun smirked, wrapping fingers around the base as he leaned closer to lick the head. He twirled his tongue around the edge before engulfing the tip. Looking up, he sucked hard, sliding down along the length as far as he could without choking.

Jongdae groaned, impatient hands keeping Baekhyun’s head still as he started to fuck the pretty mouth. He pushed his length in, moving a hand on Baekhyun’s cheek to press it against the tip as he pressed against the cheek.

Baekhyun let his jaw fall slack, flattening his tongue under Jongdae’s cock as the catboy fucked his cheek. He slurped, moaning at the stretch as he brought his own hand to his hard cock. Stroking himself, he moaned and looked up at the other pleadingly.

Jongdae moaned at the sight when he looked down: saliva running down Baekhyun’s chin, lips swollen and red, tears glistening in his dark eyes as he caught his breath. “Fuck Baek, you look so sexy like that.”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun almost whined, surprised by his own wantonness.

“What, you want more?” Jongdae said, swiping a finger over Baekhyun’s lips, pressing it inside his mouth. “You want to choke on my cock, don’t you, Baek?”

“No but I want you,” Baekhyun said, challenging the other as he slowly stroked the length in front of his face. He wet his lips, standing up to kiss Jongdae sloppily. It was too much tongue, too sloppy and hurried but Baekhyun managed to turn them around, now pressing Jongdae to the wall. “Don’t you want to bury yourself in me? I’m the best fuck in the whole school.”

Jongdae laughed at him, “Patience, Byun Baek.” He grinned and kissed the complaints away from Baekhyuns’ lips as his fingers twisted themselves around the pulsing length. He bit on Baekhyun’s neck, sucking the skin before kneeling on the floor and took the dripping cock between his lips. Jongdae licked at the tip, teasing the other as he slurped audibly.

Baekhyun cursed and leaned forward to brace himself to the wall as he fucked into the wet heat of Jongdae’s mouth. Looking down he stared at the other catboy, his lips stretched around the length, eyes closing as he moaned deeply.

Baekhyun came with little warning, releasing with choked moan to Jongdae’s lips. He could only watch when Jongdae wiped the cum off his lips and winked to him as he left with, “See you around, Byun Baek.”

==

Baekhyun had to wait and stand the tease from the other catboy until the last week of the school. Never one to back down from a challenge, he cornered Jongdae after P.E. class. “That’s enough, Kim,” he said, staring at the other closely. “We’re running out of time and we both know-“ He said, dragging hand over and up Jongdae’s arm to his chest and dropped to his crotch, “that we both want it.”

Jongdae laughed, swatting Baekhyun’s hand away. “Are you that desperate for my cock, Byun Baek?” He said, voice dropping low and husky as he leaned in close. “Do you want to feel my cock opening you up, stretching you to your limit as I make you come again and again. You want that, don’t you?”

Baekhyun felt a shiver run through his body at the words and he let his tail wrap around Jongdae’s waist as his hands touched the other all over his chest. “I want that. Show me, Jongdae,” he challenged, licking Jongdae’s lips briefly before kissing him hard. “Take me to your room and show me. Spread me; tease me until I can’t take it, Jongdae. Make me yours.”

Jongdae tugged Baekhyun close by his hips, kissing him deeply, all too much tongue and teeth as he gave in to the passion. He tugged on the other’s hair, pulling on Baekhyun’s lip with his teeth before breathing, “Room 342, B-wing,” as he moved back and winked. “I’ll be waiting.”

Baekhyun was pulled in and stripped of his uniform faster than he could say hello. Jongdae had expertly toyed with his tail as he kissed; tongue deep yet moving with infinite skill. He explored Baekhyun’s mouth, tugged his lush lips as his hand trailed up the thin waist and rib cage, twisting the dark nipple.

Baekhyun shuddered, body moving into the touch, to get more, have more of the heated hands. Jongdae laughed into the kiss, moving away to suckle on Baekhyun’s neck. He bit on the soft skin, kneading it between his teeth, gently enough to bring the blood to the surface but not break the skin. The other boy moaned wantonly, fingers curling on Jongdae’s shoulder and in his hair as the boy licked the forming bruise.

Jongdae moved to tug Baekhyun’s ear with his teeth as he whispered, “You’ll wear that proudly, won’t ya? Price for all these months,” he chuckled, kissing along Baekhyun’s jaw to meet his lips again, pulling him from the hallway deeper into the room and to the bed.

Soon Baekhyun found himself on his knees and a purple string of beads in his ass and he thought how Jongdae is all but the innocent and sweet niece of the Principal. He groaned as Jongdae pushed the beads deeper and he couldn’t even complain because he loved this. He loves it and finally gets it and although it is humiliating but it is so good when Jongdae’s slim fingers tug the beads in and out, other hand slipping under him and stroking his dripping length.

Baekhyun cursed, his tail curling and back arching at the pleasure when the beads just barely, teasingly brushed at his prostate. “Fuck Jongdae, just fuck me,” he said, looking back at the other and immediately cursing that he did when Jongdae tightened hand around his cock.

Gasping, Baekhyun let his head droop down to the mattress but his body betrays him as it moves back, hoping to get more when Jongdae pulls the beads out swiftly.

“Not so fast, aren’t you going to enjoy this? It took you so long to get into my bed.” Jongdae smirked, lips curling up as he tugged at the base of Baekhyun’s tail, gaining a purr from the boy. “But you’re right, I want this too. So bad.” He said, squeezing Baekhun’s ass cheek before moving to take off his boxers, the only remaining cloth between them.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are, skin all flushed pink with arousal, wet and dripping for me to take you, huh?” Jongdae said running a hand over Baekhyun’s back, stroking his tail before pushing him down on his back. “So sexy.” He grinned, leaning over to kiss him hard.

Baekhyun’s hands flew to Jongdae’s shoulders and back, nails scraping on as they try to get a grip. “Fuck me Jongdae. Fuck me so that all the others lose their meaning,” he all but moaned, biting Jongdae’s lip around a smirk before pulling him in a kiss.

Jongdae moaned in it, grinding their hard ons together as he let Baekhyun lead the kiss. He cussed under his breath as Baekhyun fingered his cat ears, much more sensitive to touch. “Turn,” he said, pulling back enough to look at him, stealing another kiss before settling on the bed next to Baekhyun. “I want you to ride me.”

Baekhyun hummed, moving onto his knees. Sliding a hand down the other’s chest, he wrapped it around the hard length and tugged few times. Leaning down, Baekhyun licked the tip, moaning at the salty taste. He locked eyes with Jongdae as he wrapped his lips around the tip, tongue flattening against the vein below as he slides down, sucking lightly, teasingly.

Jongdae gasped, hips buckling up by instinct into the warmth. Baekhyun barely gagged as he took the invasion, tongue moving around the shaft as he popped around his head, twisting and turning, making Jongdae moan out his name loudly.

Obscene noises filled the small room as Baekhyun pleasured him, fingers fondling with his balls before wrapping around the length again as he rose up. He let Jongdae go with a pop, licking his lips slowly. Winking at the other catboy, Baekhyun moved up to take a condom, sliding it on before spitting on it few times.

Jongdae settled his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, guiding him down as the other reached back to ease Jongdae’s tip in. He gasped at the intrusion, slowly, sliding down on the length. Jongdae rubbed Baekhyun’s thighs, hand moving to stroke him languidly as he let the other get used to his girth. He wasn’t the longest but he’s thick, filling and stretching his partner just so as he slowly worked his hips upwards into the other.

Baekhyun fell forward at the first harder thrust, hands on Jongdae’s chest as he whimpered at the stretch. Cursing lowly, he shifts just as Jongdae pushed up again, causing him to fall down even more as he lost his balance.

Jongdae laughed at that, moving hands on Baekhyun’s ass to keep him in place as he started to fuck him faster, deeper. Making it harder, reaching deep enough to hit Baekhyun’s spot and making the other catboy mewl from pleasure.

Baekhyun was as loud in bed as in general, but Jongdae found out that he wasn’t nearly as bothered by it as he first thought when the profanities and insensible babbling got mixed with moans of pleasure. He stopped to look at Baekhyun, the pink now covering prettily his chest, slight layer of sweat shimmering in the light as Jongae ran his hands up, tweaking and pinching Baekhyun’s nipples.

Baekhyun gasped out again as Jongdae pulled him off his length and pushed him down onto the bed. “On all fours,” he commands, maneuvering Baekhyun into the position. “I’m going to imprint my cock in you so that you won’t forget it. It’s your graduation present,” he said demanding, easily pushing back into the other.

Baekhyun grunted, pushing back to meet the thrusts. “All talk. Give it to me, Jongdae. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Jongdae growled, thumbs digging into Baekhyun’s hip bones as he pulled the other, slamming hard into him again and again. Baekhyun’s mewls of pleasure, tinted with gasps of pain as Jongdae hit his prostate just so with a deep thrust, and fueled him to the end. Jongdae came with a strangled sound, gasping loudly as his hips stagger into the other, riding out the orgasm.

Reaching around, he jerked Baekhyun’s length few times until he released with an indecent babble. Jongdae grunts as he moved away, letting Baekhyun fall on the bed as he goes to dispose of the condom, “Lived up to you dreams?” He asked, tossing a pack of wet towels to the other before pulling on clean boxers.

“Ha ha.” Baekhyun said, rolling over with a wince. “Even better. Everyone fucking thought you’re some virgin brat. How wrong they are. Just wait till they hear,” he grins, looking at Jongdae. “I’ll fucking limp tomorrow at the graduation.”

Jongdae shrugged, looking at him, “Your problem. It’s only few hours and I’m sure sitting and walking up once isn’t nearly as humiliating as those bite marks on your neck.” He said as he walked closer and poked one that’s still darkening. It’ll be nice and purple by the morning and he’s sure there’s no way Baekhyun can cover it up. He suddenly leaned down to kiss Baekhyun, all tongue and stunned gasps before slapping his shoulder. “Now get the fuck out of here. See you tomorrow.”

Baekhyun made a strangled sound as Jongdae suddenly kissed him, the hickeys throbbing on his neck and chest where he knew the other boy had bit him hard enough to draw blood. Tomorrow, he thought, tomorrow they’ll have another round and it’s not Baekhyun that’s bottoming.


End file.
